


The Snowy Meadow

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Sasuke head home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowy Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or its characters.

**The Snowy Meadow**

Konoha was covered in snow. It was more than a little annoying. Sakura had not expected this weather when she had left for her mission, and consequently, she had not packed clothes for it. It stood to reason. Konoha didn't typically get snow until late January. And her hands were currently freezing as she and Sasuke made their way across a snowy training field. Naruto had not accompanied the two of them on this last mission.

There was silence between the two of them as they walked. But Sakura was comfortable with that silence now. She let out a sigh. It had been a long mission, but at least it had been a successful one. Sakura rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up. It would be at least twenty more minutes before they would be some where they could go inside and warm up at.

Sakura sighed again and resigned herself to cold hands that were nearly numb. Without looking at her or changing his pace, Sasuke reached out and took one of her hands in his. His hands were much warmer than her own. Sakura smiled and continued walking, happy to be home.


End file.
